Mindy get a Root Canal
by Joy Booth
Summary: Mindy gets a Root Canal and needs someone to pick her up...


Mindy gets a Root Canal

(A few days before)

"Come on man, it's not a 'I'm so in love' thing, its I don't want to get abducted because I'm alone and high on pain killers on the subway thing." Mindy whined.

"Mindy, I would be happy to help you, but as a previously stated I am going out of town." Reed insisted. "Why can't your boyfriend pick you up from your /root canal/?"

"Josh is in Sacramento trying to scout a new client."

Danny had just finished a tough delivery. All he just wanted to do was lay on the couch for a few minutes, but he could hear Mindy and Jeremy from the hallway and decided to see if he could crash in the on-call room. Unfortunately, he didn't turn away fast enough.

"Danny?" The English pain in the ass called. "Danny, I know you are out there, can you pick Mindy up after her root canal?"

"No, its fine," Mindy started to say giving Jeremy a look that would have scared lesser men.

"If it is just a matter of not wanting to be alone, why can't Danny do it?" Reed asked, earning glares from both Mindy and Danny who had now joined them in the break room.

"Because, Jeremy, I am already going to be in pain and I don't want to have to put up with Danny's snarky comments and sweaty old man smell." She explained. It wasn't the truth per say, but she didn't want Danny to know that she was worried about making a fool of herself. Mindy had only been on pain killers two other times in her life, and both times she ended up in humiliating circumstances.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to pick you up from some dumb DENTAL SURGERY, you might end up in the bottom of a pool talking to dolls again, and blame me for it." He snipped.

"You see, I would rather run the risk of getting taken by some serial killer and made into chili, than give this Jag-off another way to make fun of me." She huffed leaving the break room. She would just have to convince Gwen to give up her little weekend in Vermont with Carl.

(Day of Root Canal)

"So, Dr. Lahiri, was Gwen able to put off her trip, so she could pick up?" Betsy asked politely. She was gathering her things, because she had taken the afternoon off to go home for her Grandmother's 90th birthday.

"No, she was not." Mindy was still pouting about her 'friend's refusal to put off her trip. "But it will be ok. I will just take a cab home, except maybe that is more dangerous, because the cab driver could like drive me anywhere…" she was going through all the episodes of CSI: NY in her mind trying to figure out if she was better off on the subway, when Danny came out of his office.

"Trust me, the "killer cabby" would bring you back when he saw how much trouble you are," Danny joked, "but if you are really that worried about getting home I can pick you up from the dentist."

Mindy thought about telling him to go to hell, but she was still a little worried about getting home alone, so she swallowed her pride.

"Fine Danny, if you really want to pick me up you can!" she said, writing down the address of her dentist and the time they had said she would be done. "But if you are late, don't bother coming at all."

Danny grunted, took the post it and went back to his office. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he did like Mindy. In a 'if she wasn't around, he would be kind of bummed way', not to be confused with the way some people might think. No, He defiantly didn't like her in the way that some people (Jeremy) thought. She was too loud and pushy, to be anything other than someone he put up with at the office.

Still, at exactly a half hour before it was time to pick her up, be packed up his things and headed for Mindy's dentist. When he got there he checked in at the desk, and the receptionist told him that it might be a little longer than they had thought and to have a seat. An hour later, Danny was pacing the tiny waiting room sweating a little, when a rather puffy cheeked Mindy stumbled out.

"DANNY!" she squealed pulling him into a hug, only to pull back in pain, when her face brushed his jacket. Mindy Lahiri never handle pain well, so her eyes welled up and she bit her already swollen lip.

Danny wanted to distract her from the meltdown, so he asked, "What took you so long? You were supposed to be out here," he pulled the sticky note out of his pocket, "half an hour ago?"

"For your information, my Root canal turned into a bridge. Thank you very much!" she slurred, the anesthetic still in effect.

"I'm sorry, Min." He said genuinely. "Let's get you home."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her out the door. On the street, he hailed a cab not wanting to risk her getting bumped into in the crowded subway. When they got to her apartment, she was half asleep on her feet. Danny finally got the door opened, after hunting through her huge bag for her keys, only to hear soft whimpers coming from Mindy who was now leaning against the door way.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," he tried to comfort her "your home now and we are going to get you into bed and give you some of this vicodin and then you will be all set."

"It hurts." She moaned.

"I know," they made it to the bed and he again hunted through her bag, this time for her prescription. "I'm going to go get you some water and I will be right back."

"Danny, you can't leave me, bad things happen when I'm alone on pain meds." She called after him.

"No one is leaving, see." He handed her a glass of water that she had trouble drinking out of with half her face still somewhat numb, but soon she was feeling no pain again.

"So what happens when you take pain meds?" He asked once he was sure they were in effect.

"I just get kind of… loopy I guess. It has only really happened a few times. One time in high school, I sprained my ankle, and I took the flexeril the doctor gave me, before I went to Becky Feldman's house party, and ended up placing on a pool table. Then in med school, I got this bad repetitive stress injury when I was learning to suture and while I was on pain meds I convinced this guy from my dorm to drive us to Atlantic City, and I ended up losing a month's tuition at the craps tables."

"Never let it be said that you are a dull girl, Mindy Lahiri." He chuckled at her antics, now knowing why she needing someone to watch her back. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some tea?" She asked, yawning deeply.

He figured she would be asleep before he got back, but at least it gave him something to do. He had been in the kitchen about five minutes, when he heard her moving around in her room.

"Hey, Danny?" She called down the hall. "Not too hot."

"Ok, Min, almost done." He called back from the kitchen. A few minutes later he reappeared in bedroom, she was back in bed. "Ok, one cup of warm chai tea."

"Thank you," She smiled taking a sip, "Do you remember when we were on the subway, and you were telling me the story where you got off and it was 1940?"

"It wasn't a story," He tried to remind her. "It was an example of something being weird."

"But it sounded like a good story, when I was a kid my nanny would always sit and tell me stories when I couldn't sleep." She set the mug on the nightstand and settled into the nest that was her bed.

"You had a nanny?" He asked settling himself at the end of her bed.

"Of course, my parents are both doctors, who else would have watched me and Rishi?" Her voice sounded tired. A few minutes past and Danny thought she had fallen asleep, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Danny!" She whined again without even opening her eyes. "Tell me the damn story!"

"OK, ok," He chuckled. "So there I was headed to work, when the subway doors open, and everything is different…"

He had just gotten to the part where he had narrowly escaped a roughing up by some good fella, when he noticed that Mindy was sound asleep. If it weren't for her cheek still being a little puffy, and the small amount of drool, actually would have actually looked sweet. Danny shook himself.

She has a boyfriend. Not that anyone has ever seen him, but she claims she has a boyfriend. And he doesn't even really like her, right, she is just a lamp. She is just a lamp, with a kind of cute smile, who makes him laugh now and then, but that's it.

_(A/N: So I had this idea when I was rewatching Santa Fe and Mindy finds out that Josh couldn't pick her up because he was off cheating on her, Plus I was thinking about when Mindy gets punched and Danny is freaking out, anyway please let me know what you think, and if you are a Follower of my other stories, new chapters will be up Very soon!)_


End file.
